


Why

by Lonely_Christmas_Jew



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Christmas_Jew/pseuds/Lonely_Christmas_Jew
Summary: My questions





	Why

Why the fuck whenever I search up a specific ship or pairing I get some other random ass pairing

 

Example:Stan Marsh/Kyle Broflovski 

 

Archive Of Our Own:YOU WANT STYLE WELL NO TAKE SOME UGLY ASS KYMAN INSTEAD

 

Me:Well fuck maybe this is why Wattpad is superior


End file.
